


Charmed and Seduced

by IdrisTheTardis



Series: Following Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: The Following
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTheTardis/pseuds/IdrisTheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Following Kink Meme:</p>
<p>How was it that Ryan described his original feelings towards Joe? Oh, yes -- "Charmed and seduced."</p>
<p>And let's be real, that night Ryan came over and they drank scotch and basically eyefucked each other from across the table...they totally had sex, right? So I would love charmed-and-seduced!Ryan just totally falling for Joe's act that night and letting Joe have his way with him. (http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=1010#t1010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed and Seduced

“One more, huh?”  
  
Ryan knows it is a bad idea, but sitting here, with Joe looking at him like he is the only person in the entire world, make him not really care how bad an idea it is to get drunk with the man helping him with his case. So he gives in, “sure, why not,” and the smile and laugh that he gets in response makes his heart feel light. Somehow, one more drink turns into two, and two into three, and before he knows it, he’s sitting beside Joe on the sofa, almost on top of him, and he can feel the heat coming off Joe’s body, warming him.  
  
He turned his head towards Joe, planning on asking how they got here, but the question dies when Joe’s lips covered his own. It isn't a deep kiss by any standards, and yet it is full of passion. It’s slow and rather lazy, and for a moment he lets himself gets lost in it, closing his eyes at the press of Joe’s lips, so different from those of the women and even the men that he normally kisses, against his. But then the moment is over and he’s forcing his eyes open and moving back on the coach. “We can’t Joe,” he says. And it takes a lot more effort than it should to get those words out because he doesn't want to say them. He doesn't want to say anything really, just wants to get Joe’s lips back on his.  
  
But Joe doesn't let him retreat, doesn't let him run away, instead moving forward with Ryan as he pulls back. Ryan turns his head away, but that just gives Joe access to his throat, gives him the space he needs to presses soft kisses against his collarbone and throat, up to his ear where he can nibble on his ear lobe. Ryan tries to work up the will power to move away from Joe’s wondering mouth, but it’s a losing battle. Ryan can barely hold back a moan as Joe nips at his ear lobe, but can’t stop the flash of heat that shoots through his body. He feels his dick start harden and from the curve of Joe’s lips pressing into his neck, so can Joe. “Why ever not Ryan?”  
  
It takes a moment for the question to make it through the fog in Ryan’s brain from the alcohol and kissing, and even longer for him to remember to what he was objecting and why. He blames his confusion on Joe’s beautiful mouth and what he was doing to him with it. Finally, after more than a minute, he manages to stutter out, “it’s not… I mean… your wife, and… and my job.”  
  
Joe chuckles, and another flash of heat shoots through him. God, but it is not fair for someone so hot to exist in the real world, how is anyone supposed to think straight around someone like him? “With the excepting of being incredibly jealous, I doubt Claire will mind at all Ryan. And really, your job is unimportant. After all, I am not a suspect.”  
  
“Why would she be jealous?” Ryan asks, and god, why can’t his mouth just shut up and let him enjoy himself? _Wait, no, that’s not-_  
  
“Why”, Joe said with a smile, “because I get you all to myself, of course. Now, is talking what you really want to be doing right now?”  
  
“No,” Ryan answers honestly, and Joe’s smile turned into a predatory smirk as he leaned in to capture Ryan’s lips once again. Their second kiss was different from their first kiss. Joe didn't waste time, immediately opening his mouth, running his tongue over Ryan’s, then proceeding to map out his mouth when he was allowed entrance. Ryan tried to keep up with Joe, but the alcohol was making him feel lethargic, so he let Joe push him back so he was lying on the coach with Joe on top of him. It was awkward, the coach wasn't long enough or big enough for them to fit on it comfortably, but with Joe’s mouth firmly on his, he was willing to deal with the discomfort. Eventually though Joe had to pull back to give both of them the chance to catch their breath.  
  
Joe looked down at him, face flushed, panting for breath, and says what Ryan thinks are the six greatest words ever invented. “We should take this upstairs.”  
  
“Yes,” he quickly agreed because god, if he doesn't cum soon he might just die. Joe stands, grabbing Ryan’s hand to pull him up, and doesn't let go of it when they’re standing, instead using it to pull Ryan along with him up the stairs. It takes them a couple of minutes to make it to the bedroom because Ryan keeps distracting Joe by kissing him every chance he gets, not that Joe seems to truly mind. When they finally make it through the door Joe lets go of Ryan’s hand so he can pull his sweater and unbutton his shirt. He drops it on the floor when he is done and Ryan can’t help but stare because Joe really is just too good looking to be real. Joe’s smirk returns and Ryan belatedly realizes that he said that out loud. Ryan looks down, blushing and busies himself with taking off his own shirt to distract himself from his embarrassment.  
  
“My god,” Joe breathes when he’s done, “you really are just as beautiful as I imagined you would be.” These words, the thought that Joe has been thinking about him, about them doing this together, spark something inside Ryan, and he decides that he and Joe are both wearing far too much clothing. He quickly undoes his pants, pulling them and his boxers down. He feels Joe’s eyes on him, drinking in all his exposed flesh, but he doesn't let himself get distracted from his goals. He steps up to Joe and reaches for his belt, quickly undoing it and the button on his pants, before pulling them down. Ryan couldn't hold back the moan that escapes him when he realizes that Joe isn't wearing anything under his pants.  
  
“You knew this was going to happen.” It’s a statement, not a question but Joe still answers.  
  
“No, no. I didn't know that this is how the evening would turn out, I merely hoped that it would.” And just like that Ryan is done talking. His brain is still foggy, but the lethargy he had been feeling before was all gone. He pushed Joe back onto the bed, settling over top of him and proceeded to attack Joe’s mouth, his neck, his chest, and anywhere else he could reach with kisses and bites. He sucked a hickey onto Joe’s collar bone, nipped at his lips, and lavished one of his nipples with his tongue, while using his hand to play with the other. Joe let out a groan, “yes, Ryan, just like that.” He moved his mouth to his other nipple and Joe didn't speak, just groaned and clenched his hands in the bed sheets. Ryan continued worshiping Joe’s nipples for a few minutes before Joe had enough of it and flipped them over so that he was on top of Ryan. He stared down at him before breaking eye contact and moving away so he could open one of the bedside table’s draws to pull out lube and a condom.  
  
Moving back over top of Ryan he opened the lube and put some on both hands. He rubbed his fingers together to warm up the lube before moving his right hand down to Ryan’s cock and his left down to his hole. Ryan couldn't stop himself from gasping as the first finger entered him. “Oh yes, Joe, please, want you so bad.”  
  
“Tell me,” Joe demanded hotly in his ear, “tell me just how badly you want me Ryan. Want to hear you say it. Want to hear you beg.”  
  
“Want you so badly. Need you in me,” Ryan gasped out as Joe added a second finger and stared scissoring them. “I feel so empty, please, need you to fill me up.”  
  
“You’re not ready yet.”  
  
Ryan couldn't stop the desperate edge that creeps into his voice. “Don’t care. Want it to hurt. Want to be able to feel you all day tomorrow, whenever I move. Want to not be able to sit down without it hurting. God, please Joe!”  
  
“If you’re sure,” Joe says, pulling back to look at Ryan, but he is having none of that. He brings his hands up from where they have been tangling in the sheets to the back of Joe’s head and pull him down into a deep, rough kiss. The kiss only lasts for a moment before Joe is pulling away to grab the condom he had pulled out, ripping it open and rolling it down his hard dick. He looks back at Ryan for confirmation before slowly starting to slide his dick into Ryan.  
  
It burns, but Ryan just does not care. All he can do is moan at the feeling of Joe in him, all hot and hard. Filling him completely. Once Joe is all the way in he stops to let Ryan adjust and he’s grateful because Joe is _big,_ and it was probably a really stupid idea not to let him prep him more. His erection hasn't flagged, but that’s only because of Joe hasn't stopped stroking him, and Joe’s fingers are fucking talented.  
  
When Joe starts to move slowly Ryan can’t help but groan slightly, it feels good, but the burn is still slightly there. Joe starts to push in and pull out faster and the burn diminishes until Ryan forgets it in favour of the pleasure he feels. Then Joe is using his left hand to pull Ryan’s hips up slightly and suddenly he’s fucking into him at a different angle and his cock is hitting Ryan’s prostate and he sees stars. “Oh! Yes, yes, right there… Right there Joe. Please, harder… Fuck me harder,” he can’t stop the word that start pouring out of his mouth, and doesn't really care because Joe star to do just as he asks. He’s barely pulling out before thrusting back in and his hand is moving like lightning over his cock. “Come on Ryan, want you to cum for me. Want you to cum as I fuck you open.”  
  
“Yes, yes… God, please… so close… oh yes, oh yes, oh…” and he’s cumming, cum shooting out of his cock to cover his stomach as he clenches down hard on Joe’s cock. Joe grunts and continues thrusting into him, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic. He moves his hand off Ryan’s cock and brings it to the back of his head to pull him up for a kiss. It’s all tongue and teeth and then Joe is cumming, filling up the condom. He pulls back and out of Ryan and removes the condom, tying it up and throwing it onto the side table before collapsing onto Ryan. They kiss again, and Ryan knows he should be getting up, knows he should put his clothes on and call a taxi to take him home and forget about this entire night, but he doesn’t. Instead he lies there, kissing Joe softly back. He doesn't see why he can’t deal with the fallout from this in the morning. Right now, he has better thoughts to occupy his mind with, like the possibility of round two.


End file.
